Eijii and Hina (Kamen rider OOO)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Eijii and Hina have the same dream what's happening if their dream become reality and both dreams are mixing and they didn't tell about each others dreams.
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

Here the Eijii/Hina Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider OOO cast

This story is basin on all the moments between Them on the show of Kamen rider OOO

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

***For this one the Dream is from the character only if He/She talks.***

***The first chapter is the dream of Hina and Eijii, Sorry but Ankh will not be really in that story***Chiyoko and Shingo to will be there but not really, it's like Ankh actually***

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter (part 1) of Eijii/Hina Fanfiction :)

**Chapter 1: Feel like real dreams (Part 1)**

***Hina Dream***

_Hina was at the restaurant Cous Coussier to do her works of the day actually from everyday she does that. Eijii come back to the restaurant because he has defeat the Yummy without Ankh coming with him at the Cous Coussier._

_**Hina:** Welcome back Eijii-kun!_

**_Eijii:_**_Thanks Hina-chan, I will go upstairs I have forget something and I will take some ice pop for Ankh who was waiting because for some reason._

_**Hina:** Okay I make a boll of ice pop go take your thing that you forgot Eijii._

_Eijii go upstairs to take his phone (Yeah he buy a phone) and come back to the principal room of the restaurant._

_**Hina:** Here you go Eijii-kun. (She give him the ice pop)_

_**Eijii:** Thanks Hina-chan really sweet from you..! See you later in few minutes._

_Eijii quit the Cous Coussier and Hina was thinking at her room, she was already upstairs._

_Hina (She do not speak loud to everyone heard but just okay to heard what she say..._

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun say that I am sweet to do that...but he never say that...probably he would say that to another girl but he don't know others girls than me...and the villain...he really think that I am sweet? Well...wait why should I speak like that about Eijii-kun why I care so much about him...Should I be love with him? Love? Looo...vvv...eeee! This can't be...wait why panic like that? Anyways should come back at the restaurant they will suspect something..._

_Hina come back at the restaurant to serve the patient who was just arrived when they have all be serving Hina was always in her though._

_**Hina:** Should I see if he like me or should I not tell him about that oh no he will know about that I like him...wait liking him...Kamen Rider OOO...Eijii...Oh...Now I know why I love him so much he's always looking for me if I am okay and I cared about him...but should he tell me that he love me as his friend or girlfriend? oh should let that go he will probably say it..._

_Eijii was coming back and lucky for Hina he didn't heard one thing._

_**Eijii:** Oh hey Hina-chan?_

_**Hina:** Oh Gomen Eijii-kun I was thinking welcome back :)_

_**Eijii:** Ahaha it's okay Hina-chan, what are thinking about and thanks :)_

**_Hina:_**_Well nothing...it's nothing important Eijii-kun...anyways...What should you do right now?_

_**Eijii:** Going to sleep a little bit see you later Hina-chan when you have finished your work._

_**Hina:** okay good sleep Eijii-kun and see you later._

_Eijii go upstairs at his room to sleep and Hina was finished the last patient when he quit she close the Cous Coussier. She go upstairs to see if Eijii was sleeping but unlucky for her he was already awake._

_**Eijii:** Hey Hina-chan, what's going on?_

_**Hina:** Nothing just want to know if you sleeping is just that but you are awake I go at my room..._

_**Eijii:** Wait. Hina-chan, want to talk with you..._

_Hina stop frozen a little bit because she love him how should she react now? Well she go at his room and take place next to him. Face to Face._

_**Eijii:** Hina-chan...What's going on? You've been ignore me a little bit today...what's is in your mind?_

_**Hina:** Well don't be surprise...well your reaction I don't want..._

_**Eijii:** It's okay Hina-chan tell me what's wrong?_

_**Hina:** I...it's not easy to say demo...I..._

_**Eijii:** you what Hina-chan it's a little bit scared...You seem not feeling so great..._

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun...I...like you!_

_Hina was being red really red and try to cover her red but nothing to do Eijii was seeing that she was blushing...Another part Eijii was a little bit frozen, Hina wasn't look at Eijii because she was waiting for his reaction but at her surprise he didn't react like she be see in her mind._

_**Eijii:** Hina-chan...I like you to...from the beginning...I was falling in love with you and don't know if you like me and now you say that you like me I'm glad because I really like you..._

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun...I...to I was scared of your reaction..._

_Eijii: Well one question Hina-chan...would you be my girlfriend?_

_**Hina:** Yes Eijii-kun!_

_Hina was about to kiss him but..._

She wake up at her room everything normal...

**Hina: **What's is that dream? It's feels so real...Oh should go prepared for the work...it's 8h30 am...okay let's go...

**She prepared her things to go working...**

**...**

Hope you guys like it I will do the dream of Eijii at the part two from the first chapter and the second chapter would be the beginning of Eijii and Hina talk to each others

Leave some reviews but not bad one please :)


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

Here the Eijii/Hina Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider OOO cast

This story is basin on all the moments between Them on the show of Kamen rider OOO

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

***For this one the Dream is from the character only if He/She talks.***

***The first chapter is the dream of Hina and Eijii, Sorry but Ankh will not be really in that story***Chiyoko and Shingo to will be there but not really, it's like Ankh actually***

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter (part 2) of Eijii/Hina Fanfiction :)

*Previously in that story*

Hina was being a dream that for her seem so real and she wake up with everything normal and start to prepared her things to do her work at the Cous Coussier.

**Chapter 1: Feel like real dreams (Part 2)**

**_*Eijii Dream*_**

_To begin Eijii was defeat the Yummy and Ankh was almost disappear but before he was gone he say..._

_**Ankh:** Eijii go take some ice pop for me I wait here._

_**Eijii:** Okay..._

_He goes at the Cous Coussier and when he enter no one was there..._

_**Eijii:** Someone is here?_

_**Hina:** Welcome back Eijii-kun! Gomen I was at my room and I heard the door and come in, you defeat the Yummy?_

_**Eijii:** Oh it's okay Hina-chan and yes I defeat the Yummy...I will ask you something...Do you prepared the ice pop for Ankh please? I have to take something at my room._

_**Hina:** Sure thing Eijii-kun go take your thing that you need and I will prepared the ice pop._

_When Hina go at the kitchen to bring ice pop...With Eijii..._

_He was at his room and take his phone and was thinking about something...No one can heard but only him because he was talking not really loud._

_**Eijii:** Sure thing I will buy something for Hina-chan to thanks her for everything she did but what should I buy for her ? And why I am saying Hina-chan everything I say something...Anyways should go back at the restaurant Hina would probably already finished._

_When Eijii come back, Hina was already did the package of ice pop._

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun I finished the package of ice pop for Ankh._

_**Eijii:** Thanks you Hina-chan you are a great person to have like a friend and a girlfriend maybe..._

_**Hina (Blush):** Oh...Girlfriend Eijii-kun li...kkk...eee me?_

_**Eijii:** Oh hum no well forget about that. Anyways see you later Hina-chan._

_And with that Eijii quit the Cous Coussier a little fast because of what he say to Hina. He goes give the ice pop to Ankh and go at a shopping for a necklace and give it to Hina. With more than one hour past Eijii was finally know the necklace that he give to Hina. It's a heart with brilliant and the letter H and E for Hina and Eijii. When Eijii come back at the Cous Coussier everyone wasn't there except Hina._

_**Hina:** Welcome back again Eijii-kun! What are hiding behind you?_

_**Eijii (A little bit blush):** Nothing Hina-chan...Why?_

_**Hina:** Because you hands is behind you and I know when you are like that you are hiding something! Tell me what is it!_

_**Eijii:** Okay but first I want to tell you something...Don't be chock because I'm really nervous about it..._

_**Hina:** Okay Eijii-kun don't worry you can tell me, what do you want to say to me?_

_**Eijii:** Okay so...here I go...For the first time I see you I really like you...It's been the first meet that I feel the feeling...I was keeping that for me and when I see you with others guys it's make me a little...mad...and I...Brought you that for telling you that I like you Hina-chan..._

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun...I like you to! I was scared...to your reaction so I keep that for me.._

_**Eijii:** Hina-chan, it's okay now we know that we have feeling for each other...Will you be my girlfriend..._

_**Hina:** Sure Eijii-kun! Yes :)_

_And Eijii give the necklace to Hina and she put around her neck and give a big hug to Eijii._

_**Eijii:** I like you Hina-chan..._

_**Hina:** Me to I like you Eijii-kun..._

_They were almost kissing when..._

Eijii wake up...(After Hina was awake and she was prepared for the work)

**Eijii: **Wow...what was that? It's seem so real...Why Hina and I was alone in my dream...oh my...Anyways Should go at the Cous Coussier Ankh would probably call me for the Yummy...

Eijii put his clothes and go downstairs. Hina was already there working and Chiyoko wasn't there and Ankh wasn't there either.

**Eijii:** Hey Hina-chan.

**Hina:** Hi Eijii-kun you sleep well?

**Eijii:** Yeah a little bit is just that..I have a dream seem so real anyways, do you have a good night?

**Hina:** Well same thing I was feeling that my dream is so real anyways I should go back to work, Chiyoko wasn't here because she was doing something today with Ankh I don't know what is it but I work.

**Eijii:** Do you want me to help? I have nothing to do today well if is no Yummy around.

**Hina (laugh a little bit):** Yeah if the Yummy is not here, but yes you can help me with the work.

**Eijii:** What should I do?

**Hina:** Well...hum...at the kitchen or the service and I do the food?

**Eijii:** I will do the service!

**Hina:** Okay thanks Eijii-kun really sweet and cool from you.

And she give a little kiss on the check of Eijii.

**Eijii (Surprise by the kiss):** No problem Hina-chan...It's make me happy to help you.

**Hina (Blush by the kiss she gave him):** Cool Eijii-kun it's make me really happy that you help me with the work there were so many people today I don't know why.

**Eijii:** No problem I will do that for you and the restaurant...

Eijii was kind of blush because of his words.

_Eijii-kun...he did that for me? It's feel like something in me that I was falling in love with Eijii-kun...Oh no like in my dream...should think about it after the work...-Hina_

Hina and Eijii was working all morning because they closed when both of them want to eat.

**Hina:** I am angry I want to eat something...

**Eijii:** Why not eating something outside, like...

**Hina:** Sushi? Please? I wasn't eat sushi for about 2 months because of the work...Chiyoko wasn't there...I was alone...Because you Eijii-kun was fighting the Yummy...

**Eijii:** It's okay Hina we go eat Sushi :)

**Hina:** Thanks Eijii-kun! You are so great!

And she give him a hug.

**Hina:** Hum...let's go!

**Eijii:** Okay...yeah let's go :)

They go eat sushi and come back at the restaurant for finished their work. When they have finished they closed and go at Hina room.

**Eijii:** What should we do now?

**Hina: Well we can...**

**.**

Hope you guys like it :) I do the second chapter soon :) Leave some review but not bad review please :)


	3. Chapter 2 (THE END)

Here the Eijii/Hina Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider OOO cast

This story is basin on all the moments between Them on the show of Kamen rider OOO

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the second chapter of Eijii/Hina Fanfiction :)

*Previously in that story*

Eijii was having a dream seem real to him, Hina was working and Eijii help her. After they go eating sushi and come back to finished their work. After when they have finished their work they go at Hina room.

**Chapter 2: Falling in love because of the dreams**

**Eijii:** What should we do now?

**Hina: **Well we can go at the beach?

**Eijii:** Sure thing, today is a beautiful day.

Hina and Eijii prepared their things to go at the beach, when they have all their things they go at the beach. When they are at the beach...

**Hina:** Where do you want to put our things?

**Eijii:** There? (Point at a tree)

**Hina: **Okay let's go!

They all put their things at the tree and put a sheet and sit on it.

Hina was thinking about something was in her dream...

_**Eijii:** Hina-chan...I like you to...from the beginning...I was falling in love with you and don't know if you like me and now you say that you like me I'm glad because I really like you..._

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun...I...to I was scared of your reaction..._

_Eijii: Well one question Hina-chan...would you be my girlfriend?_

_**Hina:** Yes Eijii-kun!_

_Hina was about to kiss him but..._

_What happening then why I wake up at that moment? Why Eijii and I was together and was about to kiss...-Hina_

**Eijii:** Hina-chan?

The voice of Eijii make Hina though gone.

**Hina:** Whhhaattt...What is it Eijii-kun?

**Eijii:** Well you were thinking of something I think because you were probably at the moon!

**Hina (Laugh):** Ah Eijii-kun...well it's was just a dream that I have last night and it's come back in my mind...

_**Eijii:** oh okay Hina-chan...something wrong? With the dream?_

_**Hina:** Oh no well...it's was feeling real but nothing wrong with it..._

**_Eijii_:** Who was there?

**Hina:** Me...and...you...Eijii-kun...

**Eijii:** Me?

**Hina:** Yeah well...it's was a normal day and one moment I was...saying to you that I...

**Eijii:** You what Hina-chan?

Eijii was thinking to about his dream it's kind of like a scene already did...

_**Hina:** Eijii-kun...I like you to! I was scared...to your reaction so I keep that for me.._

_**Eijii:** Hina-chan, it's okay now we know that we have feeling for each other...Will you be my girlfriend..._

_**Hina:** Sure Eijii-kun! Yes :)_

_And Eijii give the necklace to Hina and she put around her neck and give a big hug to Eijii._

_**Eijii:** I like you Hina-chan..._

_**Hina:** Me to I like you Eijii-kun..._

_Why I think about that? It's feel like it's going to happened probably I really like Hina-chan after all...-Eijii_

**Hina: **Eijii-kun? Are you listening to me?

**Eijii:** Oh hum..Gomen...Now yes you what?

**Hina:** I...Like you Eijii-kun! I was realise that because of the dream I have...

**Eijii:** Hina-chan...I...

**Hina:** it's okay if you don't like me Eijii-kun...It's just that this would have to come out...

**Eijii:** No Hina-chan I like you to...I was realise when I have a dream to last night...the first time we meet...

**Hina:** Eijii-kun...

**Eijii:** Hina-chan...would you be my girlfriend?

Hina kiss Eijii on the mouth.

**Hina (Blush):** It's answers your question Eijii-kun? Yes I want and I really like you!

**Eijii:** Yes it's responding to my question and me to I really like you!

And they kiss again.

**Hina:** Should go at the water have a little bit fun no?

**Eijii:** Yeah let's go!

And Eijii take Hina into his arms and go at the water and he put Hina in the water when Hina come back to the surface...

**Hina:** Eijii-kun!

**Eijii:** Oups I forgot that it was water!

Both of them laughed.

**Hina:** Come here!

**Eijii:** I will!

Eijii run trough Hina and kiss her.

**Eijii:** I win!

**Hina:** Mou...Okay you win Eijii-kun...I like you ;)

**Eijii:** I like you more!

And then they play at the beach all afternoon.

**THE END**

Hope you guys like it :) I do a Sakura/Akashi (Boukenger) Fanfiction. Leave some reviews but not bad reviews please :)


End file.
